


drifting away

by JkWriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: Yuuri supposed they were never meant to last forever.





	

Yuuri supposed the two of them were never meant to last forever. They were too different. They lived different lives, wanted different things. 

They drifted apart almost as fast as they had come together.

That didn't mean their skating suffered. If anything it improved, neither getting distracted by the other during practice. They were more focused now than they had ever been before. Granted that was also probably what tipped Yuri off. The young skater had cornered the two of them after a long day and demanded to know what was wrong.

He stormed from the rink, tears flowing down his face. Yakov wanted to know what they said that upset him, but they weren't going to repeat it. Not when their own sorrow was rising towards the surface.

In the end they didn't need to say anything. Yakov had seen enough relationships sizzle out that he began to recognize the signs. Arriving at different times, never talking to each other or even looking the other way. 

News spread fast, especially when Yuuri was seen leaving an apartment building that certainly didn't belong to Viktor. Articles were published hypothesizing an affair beforeYuri confirmed the news no one thought to hear.

Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov had broken up. 

While some fans rejoiced at the idea of having another shot to seduce their idol many mourned the relationship they had followed since the beginning. There were speculations about what set it off, a third party? Too much time spent together? Or perhaps the overwhelming fear of being followed every time they went out?

They never told the press why, but Yuri knew. Christophe knew, Phichit knew. All of their skater friends realized it because they feared the same thing. 

The distance, the devotion to their profession. Phichit was hopeful that after they both retired they might work their way back into each other's life, but Yuri knew better than to hold onto threads. 

He let go, watching as the couple who enthralled him dance away. 

Yuuri supposed the two of them weren't meant to last forever. That didn't mean he would ever stop loving Viktor. It just meant it was time for the two of them to find someone new.

**Author's Note:**

> fun story, i originally titled this "victuuri breakup because i hate myself" 
> 
> i wrote this in like ten minutes (so please share any and all mistakes you see)


End file.
